zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyrulean Soldiers
Name Are we sure that this is the actual name of the guards?--Herbsewell 21:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) I merged Guards with Hylian Knights. I also did alot of major changes.--User:Gorcoron14 22:34, 16 April 2007 I have some major issues with page, namely that it equates the common soldiers to the Hylian Knights. ALTTP, OOT, MM (to name a few): all of the 'knights' that appear in the games are common soldiers - the Knights are never seen once, only mentioned. Calling the bumbling cowards of TP 'knights' is an absolute joke. The Knights have appeared explicitly in two games thus far - FSA, as the fallen protectors of the jewels, and AOL, who teach Link sword skills. Their likeness appears in the Master Sword chamber in TWW. I suggest some major revision of this page. Mikenyaster (talk)Mikenyaster11:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC)May 21 09 12.57pm I'm referring to none of that actually, rather the fact that they're all classed as Knights, because that's precisely what they're not - knights. Knights are elite warriors, very few in number (hence elite), often times a privelaged member of society such as the landed gentry, and usually in charge of a small armed force. FSA nailed the concept. What you see in OOT, MM, ALTTP and TP are the masses of common footsoldiers. Not once in the games themselves are they referred to as knights, rather soldiers, the Knights themselves only referenced in passing (e.g. Ashei's father, OOT's Hylian Shield description, King of Red Lion's account of Ganon's Tower). The guidebook doesn't necessarily have precedence - Nintendo of Japan often have difficulty with the adequate transcriptions or even correct use of terms e.g. their definition of a ranch hand is "cowboy". If you want an idea of what Knights are supposed to look like, take a gander at the statues in TWW's Master Sword chamber, the Hero's Shade, or even the Darknut enemies - those are knights. What are labelled as knights in this article are nothing more than faceless conscripts clad in chainmail. One does not simply join the army and become a knight - it is a position of some prestige. They certainly don't perform paltry tasks as guard duty or gate watchmen. Mikenyaster15:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow you. Knights were still appropriately appointed as I have described above in the Middle Ages. There is an absolutely correct way to label these guys, that being "soldiers" and "guards". Another thing about Knights is that they are a class in the feudal system - they would not even exist in a democratic society such as Clock Town. The soldiers there are merely the town's Guard, and Viscen is appropriately the Captain of the Guards. I also don't remember referencing them as Knights even once. The reason I'm being so nitpicky here is because I don't think that the lowly guards should be classed under the same title as the legendary Knights of Hyrule. Their description in ALTTP alone should be enough to distinguish them as elite, and the fact that they are so rarely referenced and even more rarely seen should support this further. Do you see my point?Mikenyaster (talk)Mikenyaster15:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Guards-Hylian Knights?? Retaking the issue, Hylian Knights- The Group - Guard - Knights of Hyrule - Link - Hyrule Guard - a good soup Just a bonus TheNewSheik (talk) 17:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oracle of seasons mentions them as hylian knights also but this debate is well over Oni Link 22:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Help here with thrust they lok more like soilders to me but you cant really know as they arent named. ill have a quick look for a pic. Oni Link 15:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) didnt find one :( id say out it down as guard since they guard the bridge in the river town. Oni Link 15:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) best move them to the knights page then Oni Link 16:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm, maybe, blind Occupied Hyrule The fact that Zelda surrendered the kingdom to Zant's forces meant that by royal decree the soldiers weren't allowed to fight any monster working for or allied with Zant. Basically their only task was to keep the population from knowing. Quote Could we use a better quote? For starters I don't like Zelda.com they are far to full of mistakes. It would also be better to use a quote form an actual game and lastly the quote itself seems unfitting in my opinion since we see in Twilight Princess that they don't have any fervent sense of duty (they wouldn't even escort Prince Ralis) Oni Link 10:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC)